The present invention relates to a bed assembly and more particularly to a bed assembly in which a bed is stored in a piece of decorative furniture, for example, in a cabinet.
Bed assemblies of the class in which the present invention falls are well known in the art. For persons having limited space in their homes or apartments or for persons who desire beds for visitors, a collapsible bed which is stored inside of a piece of furniture is most desirable.
Many prior art temporary beds, which are stored in a cabinet or wall, often were extremely bulky or extremely uncomfortable.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a piece of furniture having a collapsible bed which is easy to operate and also provides a confortable support for the user.